Forbiden love of a signer and Dark signer!
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Yusei has come back to his home to find him, but when he finds him what will he do. You have to figure out who he is in this stoy, and it is not Jack, or Kalin! Rated for some lan and other things. Written by my best friend. One shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds

_He in italics means the mystery character and not anyone else._

**This has Boy x Boy so if you don't like don't read. Also you will have to figure out who the mystery character is on your own, and if you review I will tell you whether you got it right or wrong. THIS IS A ONE SHOT or maybe it wont be… **

Forbidden

**Yusei POV**

I ran swiftly and silently to his house. I have just got back from the city, and I wanted to feel his warmth. I don't remember what happened next, but one thing for sure was the fact that I was being held in someone's arms. For some odd reason I did not want to run. Though even if I wanted to I couldn't, his arms held me in place. I could feel his warmth flood over me, and his touch was something I wanted. That was until I got a look at him…

Amber meet sapphire, and white meet black. Purple and red light flickered from our arms; _He_ was the enemy yet I was being held in his arms. There was only one question that was in my mind. Why was I not running, or at least trying to run away? I was a fool. I already knew why. I wanted to be the person to be in his arms.

Suddenly a helicopter set down near us. I knew he would come, and he did. I knew it so why was I surprised? Jack, I knew he wanted me, but I did not want him! I wanted the man who was holding me in his arms. No one spoke until Goodwin stood by Jack.

"Yusei come here please, and if you do not then-

"Then I will come over there and get you!" Jack finished.

I was about to obey, but suddenly _his_ arms held me tighter than before. I could feel _his_ breath on my neck. I felt _him_ put his head on my shoulder, and rest it against my head. I did not even notice _him_ slip his hand in my shirt. I did not wish to run from this. I felt the wave of anger from Jack, and the wave of love from the one who held me. _He _moved his head, and then…

I feel the soft touch of his lips…

**? POV (The ? Mark stands for unknown character)**

I only want the one that I hold in my arms. No one else will suffice. Yes no one else can replace him. The question is does he know who I am, and the fact that I want him all to my self? It doesn't really matter, after all when a signer loves a dark signer the signer will surely fall to the darkness in their heart. Now it is time to go, but will he come with me?

**Yusei POV**

_He_ moves away from me, but I hear _him_ whisper something.

"Do you wish to come with me?" _He_ asks me.

"I can't can I? Our love is forbidden,"

"Not if you fall to the darkness,"

"I… I want to go with you!" I yell. The moment I yell this Jack runs over as fast as he can. He was too late though. _His_ mark let out a veil of darkness to protect us from him, even tough no one but us could see it.

Lips touch mine, and hands make their way up my shirt, _his_ cold hands touching ever piece of my skin. I let _him_ do as _he_ pleases to me…

**Jack POV **

Yusei wouldn't do this would he? I watch Yusei let that bastard touch him in ways Yusei never let me touch him…

**? POV**

This is what I wanted to feel. I wanted to feel his lips against mine, and most importantly the feeling of his body against mine. As soon as I work my magic on him later he will be come one of us! Yusei POV

I know Jack Is mad at me for doing this, but it feels so good! The warmth he gives off makes me feel so alive! I never want this to end! Suddenly I feel his hands touch me in the middle of my chest. I want to scream, but I don't as he pushes on the spot with all _his_ might!

"Yusei please don't scream. This will all be over in a second I promise," _He _whispered.

All I manage is a nod to say yes. _He_ looks into my eyes, and removes his hands from my chest. Instead of holding my though his hand goes strait for my legs. _His_ hand rubes my in between my legs, while the other hand touches the flesh in between my legs. In the moment I am feeling content I hear Jack yelling at me.

"YUSEI! Yusei please stop this madness, and come back to where you rightfully belong! I'm begin ya!" He yells.

Before I get a chance to say anything _he_ steps in, and speaks. "Jack it is already to late for him. He loves me, and not you!" He spat at Jack. Jack was taken back at these words, and I was shocked to hear them come from his mouth.

"No way is that you-

Before Jack gets to finish I see a hand come over his mouth. I then see him, Kalin!

"Now now Jackie cut this out. You have the same desire as Yusei to be with one of us. Am I right?" I see Kalin ask Jack, as he rubes Jack's cheek.

"I don't have that desire!"

"Really then what do you do about this," I see Jack's eyes widened as Kalin kisses him on the lips. Goodwin looks in disgust at this site. The next thing I know Jack falls back into Kalin's arms. Kalin lifts him into his arms, and motioned for Crow and me to come with him.

Almost on cue I see Aki run out of the helicopter with the twins Leo and Luna. I saw Kalin curse at the site of them. Aki was looking at Jack and me with shocked eyes, as did the twins. I wanted to tell them everything, but I knew I couldn't… _His_ arms wrapped around me when I made a move to walk over to them.

"Yusei what in the world is going on!" I saw Aki slump to the ground, as my world turned dark with 9 words coming from him.

"I am sorry Yusei, but I still **LOVE YOU,"** He whispered in my ear.

1 hour later:  
Place: Old Ener D reactor

Hands run over my body as I wake. It touches every inch of my flesh. I then realize I am not wearing anything and neither is _He_. Our bodies touch, and I feel the rasp of _his _tongue on my marker. I feel _his_ hands touch my groin, and I groan in return. He moves onto my neck, and starts to kiss it.

The next thing I knew was the fact that in the time period that things were hectic in this weird room my mark lost it's glow, and faded. Then suddenly after _he_ kissed me once more it glowed purple.

"Um… What does this mean?" I ask.

"What?"

"The mark on my arm why is it different in two ways?"

"When we did that it lost its signer power, and then your mark fit mine," _He _replied.

"Fit yours?"

"Yes now it is also my mark, the mark of the RAVEN,"

"Raven… Suites you,"

"Really?"

"Yes it does,"

"Well if you say so!" _He _said shrugging. "Now then how about we go get rid of the other signers. After all there are only two left,"

"How is there only two?"

"Jack is gone, Yus,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's also one of us, but is Kalin's,"

"I see then lets go!"

1 year later:

The war was won. The dark signers won it. No one remembered the last time they saw daylight after the lost of the signer's heck neither did I. Kalin was content with Jack, while Jack hated every bit of it. I was happy with_ him_, and stayed by _his_ or Kalin's side at all times. Everything was good sept for the fact that Goodwin remained. He told us that in a few years the signers would be back, and maybe he was right but for now there was nothing in our way.

**A/n: That is the end. There will be a sequel only when I find out who was paying attention and can tell me who **_**he**_** is. Here I will tell you what is to expect for the squel.**

**Jack X Kalin**

_**He **_**(Name will be reveled in sequel)**__**X Yusei **

Some Aki x Yusei.


End file.
